Called to Battle Once Again
by startenchigome
Summary: the rating is G now but PG in later chapters a summery lets see ok after tow & 1/2 years of peace a mystrours moble suite reappers and new war starts new enemy and a new alliy who will win please R*R


Called to Battle Once Again  
Ch 1 a new allie a new mission  
Disclamer: I don't own gundum wing or sailor moon but the G.T's and Masia are mine  
I have the right to them couse their my Ideas so don't take them or I send the long  
arm of the law on you.  
Duo maxwell: no comment  
startenchigome:*picks duo up and throws him out the door* on with the fic and no   
more distractions _ ^_^ENJOY! *smiles*  
  
  
A loan figure kept a visoul over the land like a shepered over his flock  
her blond hair strecked sliver sparkled in the golden sun and her crystal  
blue eyes shimered like dimonds. she watched the little kids playing below   
her as she sat in and old hickory tree in the center of gundum park.She   
watched the gundum and four of the G.T piolets siting near by Quatre   
playing his Violen, Trowa playing his flute Heero pulled his gutar from   
its case and started playing it witch put smiles on his friends faces WuFie   
was practising movies with his katana and Duo had fallen asleep to the music.   
The youg girl smiled and closed her eyes ~~I hate to end their peaceful lives   
but we have a new thrat and the gundums and G.T are needed again~~.   
The figure wached her friend having fun dancing to the music Quatre,Trowa,  
and Heero where making she jumped down from the tree and started walking   
twords her comrades. They never took notice to her, Quatre Trowa and Heero   
had there eyes shut,WuFie was to consentrated on his movies and Duo was deep  
in sleep and the G.T piolets where too busy dancing but the girl had to get their   
attition. She smarked and kicked Duo in the side with bone crushind force he   
Screamed and held his side every one stoped what they where doing and   
looked at Duo Heero look up at the girl drew his gun and aimed it at her heart  
Trowa crouched down next to Duo to try to calm him down. Trowa placed one of  
his hands on Duos with the other one he huged his friend and told him to calm   
down the pain would go away but Duo had been kicked there one too many times in   
the past and his side hert so much that he couldn't bare it and fell unconscious   
against Trowa's chest Trowa who had grown to care about his friend just held Duo close  
and a single tear rolled down his face Heero saw it and turned a death glare on the girl  
  
do you having any thing to say in your defence onna?  
Just one thing Heero Yuy.  
What.  
Don't do anythig you'll regret in the long run.  
Don't play games onna.  
who said Im playing a game i'm saying it how it is.  
I don't understand.  
Its simple Heero I didn't mean to hert Duo but that was the only way I could think  
of to get your attition with out raising my voice you see if I did that the Masia  
soldiers would find me for sure and I would not be able to give you this message.  
who whould intrust a message to an onna like you?  
The man that trained you. the girl said with a half smile on her face.  
Heero looked at her a confused look on his face. ok you have my attition who are the Maisa  
The Masia is a new organization and their only goal is to concor earth.  
And how do you know this.  
Couse I infultrated one of their baces and over heard the commanding offcer giving  
intruction. Was the girls responce a hint of sorrow in her voice. the grip she had on her arm  
tightened and the pain shot through her like somone just ran a sword through her heart the  
blood that had been driping down her arm appered on her hand like streams of water and her face  
went from stright and uncaring to pain Heero saw the look in her eyes and shot back the name Dakota  
was heard leave his lips and she looked up at him tears streming down her face Heero raped his armes   
around his sister and huged her. Her tears socked his shirt and he told her to calm down and stop crying  
where togeather now and no harm will come to you. the other polites looked at them confused.   
so why exactly are you here DJ asked  
the girl wiped a her tears away and turned to face her comrades. I'm here couse I was sent to give you  
a mission that was handed to me but I was told it would take all ten of us.  
Quatre winced at the thought of fighting again and Trowa the same WuFie sighed and look at his shoes  
Ami brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt and rei was tying her shoes letia just looked at her Heero looked at his  
friends a angry look on his face.  
  
I cant belive you guys a G.T piolet is ask us for help and you just trhow her aside like an old rag well I guess there  
is no peace for someone trained most of his life to be a soldier heero snaped   
DJ looked at Heero shocked  
mission accepted  
ditto Trowa said where Heero goes I'll go friends have to stick togeather  
Thank you Trowa Usagi said  
I'll fight again came from the others Usagi smiled and turned her back to them and said somthig in jappanesse  
and the destenct sound of vernoe engens was heard comeing twordes them within secoundend a black,purple  
silver and gold moble suite stood befor them  
thats the same suite that saved Trowas life two and a half years ago Quatre saidUsagi laughed and said the suites  
name was vortex and It was her G.T startled by the verneos duo woke up a freak out look on his face Trowa looked   
down at Duo who semmening had forgotten about side. Duo gulped almost as if he thought that the moble suite  
was there to kill him he shut his eyes and Trowa started laughing witch was somthing he normaly didn't do It   
cought the attition of his friends who smiled after two and a half years he and heero where starting to open up  
and let aside of them show that they had hidden away sence they started their training.  
  
  
well what can I say like my bio says my storys are strange and my charters are O.O.C  
well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get started on chapter 2 ok bye bye see ya later 


End file.
